Directional lighting appliances fixed to a wall, on a foot or mounted on rails are known. Typically, these appliances are for lighting fields of use which can change according to the direction in which the lighting appliance is pointed at and which is desirable, such as for lighting of shop fronts, art galleries, museums and performance stages.
A typical prior art lighting appliance is often swiveled by a ball joint or a universal joint. The spherical part of the joint is usually supported by the appliance itself, received in a bowl member in a shape corresponding with the support. The bowl member must house the spherical part sufficiently to hold it, which limits the opening angle of the swiveling cone. In these conditions, when lighting an area outside the scope of cone swiveling, it is often necessary to move the support to a different physical location. Only when a lighting appliance is mounted to a mobile stand is this possible, and is not possible when the lighting appliance is mounted to a wall appliance or a mounting mechanism fixed to a physical location.
Additionally, it is noted low voltage lighting appliances are often equipped with a cumbersome voltage converter that has to be moved with the support when the appliance is mounted on a foot type (mobile stand) support and has to be moved to change to a different physical location.
Thus, there is a need for a lighting device in which the lighting field of use can be adjusted, while not limiting the scope or angle of the lighting adjustment range while not necessitating the lighting device be moved to a different physical location.